La Vraie Juliette
by VanessaJJ
Summary: En devenant vampire, Isabella a donné naissance à une histoire d'amour que nous lisons encore aujourd'hui. Pourtant sa version est bien différente et sans Roméo à ses côtés, elle a traversé les siècles au sein de la famille royale des Volturis. Pour échapper à la vie de Volterra, la "Princesse des Vampires " part en mission. Mini fic rapide à lire! TERMINÉE
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir et bonjour! Ça n'était pas prévu mais c'est plus fort que moi! Voici une nouvelle mini-fic en 11 parties/chapitres assez courts. J'espère que ça vos plaira._

* * *

 **LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **1918**

« Père ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Faisant fi des regards appuyés, curieux pour certains, inquiets pour d'autres, et pour trois d'entre eux, moqueurs, elle s'élança vers celui qui constituait sa seule famille.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » répondit-il en l'accueillant contre lui comme pour la protéger.

« J'ai mal. » haleta-t-elle.

« C'est impossible ma fille. » soupira-t-il, soulagé et amusé.

Elle avait pour mission journalière que de faire sourire son père, le faire rire aurait été miraculeux et elle ne croyait pas aux miracles.

« J'ai mal, mon cœur... C'est comme s'il saignait. »

« Allons dans nos appartements. »

Une fois à l'écart, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, elle s'allongea sur le petit canapé, se roulant en boule comme un petit chat.

« Je ressens de la peine, de la souffrance, quelqu'un me manque cruellement, quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et pour qui je ne ressentais rien encore il y a dix minutes. » s'expliqua-t-elle en sanglotant.

« Ma fille, calme-toi, il s'agit peut-être de ton pouvoir qui grandit encore. »

« Non, Père, croyez-moi, il n'y a rien de normal, de rationnel dans ce que je ressens et pourtant c'est là, en moi. »

Elle pointa son cœur froid d'une main tremblante. Aucun son, aucun battement ne venait troubler le corps exsangue mais une douleur indicible, lancinante, et pourtant douce l'enflammait.

« Allons nous restaurer. »

« Non Père... »

« Je sais que tu t'es nourrie déjà ce mois-ci mais peut-être as-tu besoin de plus- »

Elle l'interrompit d'un regard, des siècles qu'elle devait lutter contre sa faim et les mœurs de ses siens pour apaiser son esprit.

Marcus Volturi se leva, un peu déçu mais surtout inquiet. Sa fille, celle qu'il avait pris sous son aile deux siècles après la mort de son épouse, la seule personne qui donnait un sens à son existence absurde, avait mal et il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Tu devrais alors partir, Isabella. Accepte une mission, sors de ce sinistre château. »

Elle baissa la tête en signe d'allégeance envers son clan et d'obéissance envers son père.

* * *

 _Vous aurez la suite dans quelques minutes._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir et bonjour! Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, j'attends vos premières impressions avec impatience._

* * *

 **LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **1948, 30 ans plus tard**

« Tu as été maladroite mais je vais couvrir tes traces. »

La nomade avait des yeux aussi noirs que le charbon avec un fin cercle doré autour des pupilles, Isabella ne put que céder à sa curiosité.

« Pourquoi t'affames-tu ? »

« Je ne veux tuer personne. »

Jane, d'un geste théâtral, désigna les seize corps agonisant à leurs pieds. La nomade ne les avait pas tués mais sa propension a vouloir faire le bien avait attiré une meute de curieux. La pièce contenait tous les occupants du bordel, les prostituées, leurs clients, le patron, le barman et les deux femmes de chambre.

« Félix. » se contenta de dire Jane.

Isabella leva le bras et de part son statut, elle figea les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient, Jane et elle.

« Elle n'a rien fait, décréta-t-elle en soutenant le regard furieux de sa compagne. Elle reçoit un avertissement. Le vrai coupable des tueries se trouve dans les alentours pourtant. Allez à sa recherche immédiatement. »

Félix et Démitri se signèrent, Jane grogna tout bas. Elle ne supportait plus l'attitude hautaine de la « princesse » Volturi, comme tous la nommait. Isabella ne respectait pas les règles selon elle, et jamais elle n'était réprimandée.

Lorsqu'elles furent seules, Isabella dégaina un pistolet et méthodiquement, acheva les blessés puis tira sur les morts. La nomade sanglota et jura qu'elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne.

« On croira à un règlement de comptes qui a dérapé. Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais tu dois être prudente. Personne ne t'a donc éduquée ? »

La question sonna comme un reproche aux oreilles de la nomade, elle voulut prendre la fuite mais elle se heurta bien vite à un mur invisible et infranchissable.

« Comment te nommes-tu ? » questionna Isabella plus doucement.

« Marie Alice Brandon. »

La Volturi désigna la boule de cristal posée au centre d'une table ronde.

« Es-tu vraiment voyante ? »

« Oui. » répliqua Marie Alice.

« Que fais-tu dans un endroit aussi sordide ? »

« Je ne peux exercer qu'ici. Je voulais aider. »

Isabella enjamba les corps et prit place sur une des deux chaises autour de la table. Elle invita d'un geste Marie Alice à la rejoindre. Elle se saisit ensuite de la boule de cristal et la soupesa avant de jauger son propre reflet avec un brin de mélancolie.

« Je suppose qu'elle ne te sert à rien. »

« En effet, mais ça rassure les gens. » se justifia la nomade.

« Alors dis-moi, voyante, quel est mon avenir ? »

Marie-Alice haussa les épaules et décréta impossible d'avoir une vision en étant toujours prisonnière du mystérieux mur. Isabella, qui aurait préféré continuer à rester indétectable, baissa son bouclier et la nomade la remercia. Elle lui prit la main, sursauta et se figea. Les yeux vides, la vampire eut une vision brève et pleine d'espoir.

« Tu vas connaître le grand amour. » annonça-t-elle une minute plus tard avec fierté.

« Le grand amour ? » ironisa la Volturi qui vivait depuis quatre siècles une existence sans avoir jamais encore connu l'amour.

« Aussi fort et sincère que celui de Roméo et Juliette. »

Isabella ne put s'empêcher de rire, apparaissant alors folle et diabolique à Marie Alice.

« Peux-tu voir le passé ? » s'enquit-elle après avoir recouvré son sérieux.

Marie Alice répondit que non, elle fit une moue vexée et croisa ses bras.

« Roméo et Juliette, dis-tu ? » interrogea Isabella.

« Oui et je peux t'aider à trouver ton âme soeur. Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Peut-être, mais Juliette ne s'appelait pas Juliette, et j'ai oublié le prénom de ce Roméo. » rétorqua la princesse Volturi.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour! merci pour vos reviews! Voici l'explication du titre..._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

« Je n'étais pas riche ni si belle, je vivais à Vérone avec mes parents et mes trois sœurs. Je n'avais pas treize ans mais seize ans et mes parents désespéraient de me voir mariée, à l'exemple de mes trois soeurs. Par lassitude, parce qu'il n'y avait pas mieux non plus, j'ai finalement consenti à rencontrer un marchand de Florence. Il me demanderait de l'épouser si je lui plaisais, ce soir-là je ressemblais à une princesse, ma mère y avait veillé. Le marchand fut satisfait, il me fit la cour une heure avant de partir, promettant de revenir dans trois jours. Je n'avais pas mérité une vraie demande, ces choses-là se réglaient entre hommes. Mon père me questionna avec empressement, je lui signifiai mon accord et sous prétexte de profiter de ma jeunesse une dernière fois, je dansais toute la nuit. »

« Et là tu as eu un coup de foudre ! » l'interrompit Marie Alice.

« Non, j'étais grisée et solitaire. Mon prochain mariage ne m'apportait aucune joie, aucun enthousiasme. J'étais résignée comme je l'avais toujours été. Je n'ai jamais cru à l'amour, ni à la passion éternelle. Je savais déjà que le désir pouvait faire faire bien des erreurs et j'étais arrogante en me croyant assez forte pour ne jamais céder. »

« Mais Roméo est- »

« Arrête avec Roméo, s'emporta Isabella. Il n'y a pas de Roméo, j'ai oublié son nom parce qu'il n'a jamais atteint mon cœur. »

« Alors tu crois en l'amour ? »

« Oui, parce que mon père pleure encore sa femme six siècles après sa mort. » admit la princesse.

« Ton père ? »

« J'ai été transformée par l'un des trois Volturi, Marcus. Il m'a adoptée en quelque sorte. Sa femme- »

« Reviens à Roméo ! » s'impatienta Marie Alice.

« J'ai oublié son nom, mais ça n'était pas Roméo, de ça, j'en suis certaine, insista-t-elle. Mais tu as raison, il y a eu un jeune homme qui s'attarda au bal. Je le connaissais de réputation, il avait mon âge et déjà de nombreuses conquêtes à son palmarès. Il se pavanait au bal, il avait sûrement du enchaîner les cavalières, les salissant toutes de ses mensonges, provoquant leur désir. Quand il se joignit à moi aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je le laissai me faire tourner rien que pour une danse. Quand je quittai la salle de bal en quête de fraîcheur, il me suivit. Il me fit cent compliments, il me fit rire et trembler. Je n'étais ceci-dit pas si naïve et en rien abusée. Il ne me vola pas même un baiser, et pourtant il essaya de toutes ses forces. Par amusement, par curiosité, j'acceptai son rendez-vous le soir-même. Je blâme le vin et la musique pour cela. »

« Tu l'as revu alors ! »

« Il convoitait le titre de mon père- »

« Qu'était-il ? »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement, je n'ai pas pu trouver de mémoires sur ma famille, nous étions insignifiants. Je sais que mon père était au service d'un juge ou d'un prince, mais à un niveau inférieur. Bref, ce garçon m'avait dit qu'il était venu au bal uniquement pour me voir, il m'avait tournée autour tel une charogne. À ses yeux, j'étais une biche sans défense, un objet à conquérir et à exhiber, une fois ma réputation compromise, il pourrait destituer mon père. Le rendez-vous eut lieu sous les arcades du couvent de la ville, en retrait de la ville, je le rejoignis en riant à l'avance. J'avais prévu de lui annoncer que j'étais fiancée, que je m'étais jouée de lui. Mon frère aîné m'attendait à une rue de là, il veillerait à me soustraire par la force si il le fallait à ce prétendant intéressé. »

« Mais tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse ? » s'inquiéta Marie Alice, perdant peu à peu tout espoir d'un joli conte.

« Une bonne fois pour toutes, dis-toi que cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as lu. »

« Mais comment ta vie et la sienne ont donné naissance à cette légende ? »

« Laisse-moi terminer et tu le découvriras. Je reprends ; la confrontation eut lieu, je déchantai en recevant une gifle et un baiser dur après ma confession. Je pus crier à l'aide, mon assaillant, persuadé d'avoir le champ libre, ne se méfia pas. Mon frère l'assomma et nous nous sauvâmes. Mon père reçut la nouvelle avec colère, je fus confinée dans ma chambre sous la surveillance de ma mère. Il ne fallait pas que ça se sache, mon mariage serait célébré sous huit jours. Mais le garçon n'a pas abandonné ses projets, motivé uniquement par son ambition. La veille de mon mariage, il m'enleva après avoir assommé ma pauvre mère et moi-même. Je me réveillai chez un ermite en pleine forêt. Il expliqua que j'étais attachée pour ma propre sécurité et que mon fiancé ne tarderait plus à revenir. »

« Quel monstre ! »

Isabella sourit, elle avait beau narrer son passé, elle ne se sentait pas affectée par les tristes évènements des derniers jours de sa vie d'humaine. Ses quelques souvenirs avaient soigneusement été consignés par Marcus avant de disparaître à jamais de sa mémoire. Désormais elle ne pouvait se souvenir que de la souffrance de sa transformation, le récit était le résultat de ce qu'elle avait elle-même raconté à son père et elle ne doutait pas de leur véracité.

« L'ermite nous maria malgré mes protestations, préférant croire le garçon qui affirma que mon refus n'était que le résultat de ma dévotion envers mes parents. Il nous laissa ensuite seuls, le garçon me frappa durement au ventre pour me punir d'avoir cherché à lui échapper. Il partit ensuite avec son complice, l'ermite, chercher de quoi se nourrir. Je restai attachée, blessée, désespérée des heures durant et l'odeur du sang attira Marcus. »

« Le Volturi, tu dis ? »

« Oui, il me me demanda qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais prisonnière. Je lui dis tout, il promit de me venger. Quand le garçon revint, triomphant, Marcus le tua. L'ermite aussitôt accourut et tomba à genoux en découvrant le cadavre du garçon. Mon père me demanda ce que je devais faire de lui, par pitié et surtout pour apaiser ma famille, je le chargeai d'un message. L'ermite devait raconter à mes parents que j'avais fui par amour, que je m'étais mariée et offerte. Par peur des représailles, mon amant et moi avions préféré mourir plutôt que d'être séparés. L'ermite jura de le dire à mes parents, voilà l'origine de la légende. » expliqua Isabella.

Elle se leva et commença à amasser les affaires de Marie Alice, elle devait partir et vite.

« Mais et toi ? » la pressa la nomade.

« Marcus m'a mordue, il aurait pu me tuer mais il a vu quelque chose en moi et il a voulu me sauver. Jamais je n'ai pensé avoir été sauvée mais je ne le lui ai jamais avoué. »

Cette errance n'était pas une vie, rien qu'une succession de minutes qui ne lui apportaient rien. Mais depuis trente ans elle ressentait tant de peine, de douleur qu'elle en venait parfois à regretter d'avoir voulu échapper à son destin d'humaine.

« Je suis persuadée que tu seras bientôt heureuse, l'amour existe ! » déclara avec emphase Marie Alice.

« Tu as déjà aimé ? »

« J'aime déjà, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré mais je l'ai vu et je sais qu'il est mon âme sœur. »

« Tu pourrais te tromper. » nuança Isabella en refermant le coffre à vêtements de la nomade.

« Jamais ! Mes prédictions reposent sur les décisions et comme j'ai décidé d'aimer et de retrouver cet homme, je sais que ça finira par arriver. »

« Et tu es persuadée que je serai un jour aussi amoureuse ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Tu le crois ou tu l'as vu ? » persista la Volturi, sentant une hésitation chez sa congénère.

« Je l'ai vu. »

« Partons, le jour se lèvera bientôt. »

Marie Alice, bien qu'encore secouée par le meurtre d'innocents, quitta le bordel où elle avait passé trois mois en tant que voyante. Elle ne restait de toute façon jamais au même endroit plus de six mois, elle avait une mission.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour! Voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup de me suivre et pour vos reviews!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Isabella la précéda et la guida à l'écart de toute population au bord d'un lac. L'aube pointait en haut des collines environnantes, Jane, Félix et Démitri ne tarderaient à arriver. C'était à eux d'informer les nomades des lois proclamées par les Volturis si il n'avaient pas été éduqués, et de punir ceux qui transgressaient les lois, volontairement ou non. L'unique punition était la mort, seuls les vampires doués recevaient une peine plus clémente.

Isabella était là pour assister les trois gardes en cas de danger mais exerçati une véritable autorité sur le groupe de vampires. Son pouvoir la rendait totalement inatteignable, s'attirant la jalousie de beaucoup mais aussi la bienveillance de quelques uns soucieux d'être protégés. Pourtant la princesse Volturi était une solitaire dans l'âme, à part son créateur, elle ne se confiait jamais à personne. Elle n'avait pas confiance à juste titre mais cette Marie Alice était spéciale et elle se sentait en accord avec elle. Leurs caractères opposés ne faisaient qu'accroitre la fascination que chacune ressentait déjà pour l'autre.

« Pourquoi restes-tu seule ? » dit Isabella en s'asseyant sur la berge.

« J'aimerais ne pas l'être, crois-moi. »

« Tu aurais un clan à Volterra, si tes visions sont un don, Aro serait aux anges de t'avoir. »

« J'ai un autre destin, je sais que mon âme sœur m'attend, je l'ai vu. » annonça Marie Alice d'un ton sans appel.

« Où est-il ? »

« Je l'ignore, je n'ai eu encore que des visions très fugaces de lui, j'ai vu ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux blonds. »

« Tes yeux ont une couleur étrange, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. » commenta la Volturi.

« J'ai aussi vu que je ferais partie d'un clan merveilleux. Ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal. »

« Tu parles des Cullen ? »

« Je ne connais pas leur nom. Que sais-tu ? » pressa Marie Alice.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de le rencontrer quand il était à Volterra, se souvint Isabella. Carlisle Cullen est un vampire à part, il a acquis un contrôle ultime sur sa soif, non seulement il ne chasse que les animaux mais en plus, il s'expose aux humains, il arrive à paraître humain lui-même. Il a étudié la médecine. »

« C'est génial ! Merci ! »

Marie Alice se leva et fit quelques bonds en riant. Isabella ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle avait révélé un grand mystère et la nomade enfin avait la confirmation que ce clan existait.

« Carlisle a toujours informé Aro des additions à son clan, ils sont cinq depuis peu, il me semble. »

« Cinq ! »

« Oui c'est très rare. Ils vivent leur charade au milieu des humains, ne restant quelques années au même endroit. Je trouve ça un peu stupide, ils sont forcément beaux, pâles, et brillants sous la lumière du soleil. Aro les a fait surveillé il y a seize ans. À l'époque, ils avaient été rejoint par une fille et Aro a pensé que le deuxième mâle avait enfin trouvé une compagne et que le clan cesserait de grandir, depuis un autre mâle est arrivé. Caius n'a jamais apprécié Carlisle et il a émis de sérieux doutes. Le clan est exemplaire apparemment. Tu es certaine d'être destinée à vivre avec eux ? »

« Ce Carlisle, comment est-il ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais il y a quelques tableaux où il figure avec les Volturis. Il est blond, les cheveux courts et les yeux dorés quand il n'a pas soif. » lui apprit Isabella.

« C'est lui ! J'en suis certaine ! Merci ! »

Isabella se laissa faire quand Marie Alice l'enlaça, troublée par ce geste si humain et émotif.

« Il faut que je retrouve mon âme-soeur d'abord, ajouta la nomade. Si il a les yeux rouges, il va lui falloir une période d'adaptation. »

« Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas clairement ? »

« Mes visions sont basées sur les décisions et conséquences. Je pense que mon vampire souffre de son régime de sang humain et parfois il décide de ne plus se nourrir. C'est à ces moments-là, quand il ne veut plus être un monstre et s'éloigner de la tentation que je le vois. Je sais que je pourrais l'aider. »

Marie Alice se tut quand elle entendit quatre vampires approcher, elle les observa venir à elles avec anxiété. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des Volturis et n'avait croisé que deux vampires depuis sa création en 1921. Ces rencontres s'étaient résumées à quelques mots et quelques grognements pour lui signifier qu'elle se trouvait sur des territoires déjà revendiqués. Deux autres s'étaient approchés d'elle dernièrement et ses visions l'avaient poussée à s'enfuir.

Jane avait laissé Félix et Démitri chasser le vampire responsable d'un regain d'attention, ne voulant pas courir et se salir dans les bois où il se cachait. Une fois attrapé, elle l'avait soumis à son don, une souffrance terrible paralysant la créature. Après avoir subi ce traitement quatre fois, le nomade s'était décidé à parler, avouant avoir voulu atteindre un vampire qu'il avait désiré quand elle était encore humaine. Jane devina un lien entre la nomade rencontrée la nuit même, celle qui se disait voyante, et leur prisonnier. Elle décida de ne pas le tuer et de le confronter à sa proie, décision motivée uniquement par l'espoir d'un peu d'action.

Marie Alice reconnut l'odeur de ce vampire qui l'avait suivie, elle se tendit et se mit à grogner. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer s'en aller avec ces Volturis, ils la rattraperait et la punirait. Isabella, sentant la nervosité de la nomade, l'inclut sous son bouclier.

« Il ne pourra pas te toucher. »

« Merci. »

« Qui est-il ? »

« Lui et un autre vampire sont à ma poursuite mais j'ignore pourquoi, j'ai toujours pu anticiper leurs actions et m'en aller avait d'être trouvée. »

« Il va mourir. » la rassura Isabella.

Les quatre vampires les rejoignirent sous les branches d'un chêne, leur peau qui avait commencé à scintiller redevint blanche. Jane annonça à Isabella la capture de leur cible.

« Il n'est pas seul, il faut retrouver son complice. » se plut à répliquer la princesse.

Les trois gardes échangèrent des regards rapides, tentant de se souvenir si une autre odeur était présente sur leur chemin.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Jane à sa supérieure.

« Il en a après elle, répliqua Isabella en désignant Alice, il agit avec un autre vampire, sans doute sa compagne. Tuez-le et retournez la chercher. »

Félix interrogea le captif qui se mit à parler facilement, se souvenant parfaitement de la torture infligée par Jane.

« Je suis James, je voyage avec Victoria. Cette vampire, je la voulais alors qu'elle était humaine, son sang chantait pour moi. Mais un autre vampire l'a transformée avant que je ne puisse l'atteindre. J'ai tué le créateur mais elle avait déjà disparu. »

« Tu as eu une attitude puérile, le sermonna Jane. Très puérile. Mais je suppose que c'est compréhensible, si son sang chantait pour toi et que tu as été privé de- »

« J'ai dit : tuez-le ! » la coupa avec autorité Isabella.

Jane haussa les épaules et se détourna tandis que les deux autres gardes dépeçaient le vampire. Félix expliqua ensuite à Marie Alice comment un vampire pouvait être tué. Elle regarda avec horreur et soulagement le brasier dans lequel fut jeté le cadavre en morceaux de son traqueur.

Démitri proposa d'aller avec Félix seul rechercher la compagne de James. Isabella contempla le paysage pendant que la nomade fut éduquée par Jane, et repensa à la prédiction d'amour. Pourrait-elle un jour tombée si éperdument amoureuse jusqu'à en oublier le reste du monde ? Voudrait-elle quitter Volterra, la cité où elle s'était réfugiée depuis des siècles ? Oublierait-elle son père ? Un amour, aussi grand serait-il, pourrait-il la combler jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Au coucher du soleil, les deux vampires avaient été exécutés, les trois gardes Volturis avaient réussi leur mission et se réjouissaient de rentrer en Italie.

« Partez sans moi. » décida Isabella.

« Tu ne peux rester seule, Marcus nous l'a interdit. »

Isabella fut prompte à se résoudre, des trois gardes, une seul était à ses yeux supportable.

« Démitri restera avec moi. Transmettez à mon père de mes nouvelles, je vais rester sur ce continent quelques temps. »

« Et si Aro a besoin de Démitri ? questionna Jane. Il vaut mieux que Félix reste avec toi. »

« J'en ai décidé ainsi. » se contenta de dire Isabella avec dédain.

Sans plus rien dire, Jane et Félix s'en allèrent.

« Démitri, nous allons aider Marie Alice à trouver son clan. » annonça Isabella.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de la tournure de cette fic? J'en déçois sur le fait qu'on ne parle pas tant que ça de "Roméo et Juliette"? A bientôt et merci d'avance pour vos reviews!_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour! Voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup de me suivre et pour vos reviews!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Alice raconta chaque détail de visions qu'elle avait eu sur cet autre vampire, son âme sœur. Le don de Demetri était de retrouver n'importe quelle personne, humaine ou vampire, à la condition d'avoir un lien ou mieux de l'avoir déjà rencontré, à défaut, il devait suivre la trace à travers une autre personne ayant déjà rencontré sa proie. Marie Alice n'avait encore jamais vu ce vampire, elle ignorait son nom et sa dernière vision le localisait près de New York, la tâche serait difficile

« Il est toujours à un endroit différent, le temps que j'arrive, il est déjà parti, à croire qu'il me fuit ! »

Demetri rigola et l'autre Volturi l'imita rapidement, sans méchanceté, Marie Alice était drôle à ses dépends.

« Je n'arrive pas à le sentir, râla le garde. Il faudrait que j'attende une de tes visions. »

« Allons sur la côte est en attendant. » proposa Isabella.

Quelques jours plus tard, cachées dans une cabane, dans l'état du Connecticut et profitant que Demetri devait chassé, Isabella et Marie Alice purent se parler.

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, statua la nomade. J'ai toutes les raisons de craindre les Volturis. »

« En effet, tu dois craindre notre clan, mais Demetri t'aide. »

La princesse avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle-même faisait parti de ceux que Marie Alice redoutait.

« Seulement parce que son altesse en a décidé ainsi. » répliqua la nomade en s'inclinant en une révérence moqueuse.

Isabella se sentait de plus en confiance et décida de parler du mal dont elle souffrait depuis trente ans déjà.

« Tu veux dire que tu souffres ? Véritablement ? » la sonda Marie Alice après avoir écouté le court récit.

« Oui, ça s'est estompé avec le temps, du moins j'ai appris à vivre avec. »

« Je ne vois qu'une possibilité, celui qui te manque est ton âme soeur ! C'est évident ! » s'enthousiasma la nomade.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes boniments. » la taquina Isabella.

« Tu dois aussi retrouver ton âme soeur. »

« Et si je souffrais parce qu'il est mort ? » dit-elle tout haut ce qu'elle craignait depuis trois décennies.

« Je pense ressentir comme toi mais sans la douleur, il me manque alors que j'ignore qui il est. Mes visions m'aident toutefois à créer un lien avec lui. »

Marie Alice porta une main à sa bouche, soudain effrayée. Isabella la força à se confier.

« J'ai peur qu'un jour Jasper soit recherché par les Volturis. À cause de moi, Demetri saura qui il est et pourra toujours le retrouver. »

« Mais tu pourras anticiper. » contra la Volturi.

Marie Alice ne répondit pas, elle aimait déjà ce vampire qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle avait été transformée mais près de trente années à chercher en vain avait émaillée ses certitudes. Elle craignait de ne pas être aimée en retour.

« Ne parle pas des Cullen devant Demetri. » enchaîna Isabella.

« J'avais déjà deviné qu'il fallait éviter. »

« Quand il reviendra, je t'accompagnerai chasser. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Celle qui ne s'était nourri que de sang humain pendant plusieurs siècles suivit donc la nomade en quête de gibier. L'approche était si différente, il fallait ne pas effrayer la bête pour que son sang soit encore meilleur. Isabella n'avait jamais couru les rues pour débusquer un humain, ses repas lui étaient livrés, elle ressentit une telle joie en chassant des cerfs avec Marie Alice qu'elle se demanda comment son espèce négligeait ces proies. Certes le sang était bien fade comparé à celui des humains, mais les animaux au moins représentaient un vrai défi, la chasse était sportive et inventive.

Isabella ne put se contenter de quatre cerfs, elle attendit deux heures que le soleil se couche pour aller jusqu'à une ferme et vider de leur sang sept vaches. Marie Alice la regardait faire, amusée, elle n'avait jamais encore chassé avec un autre vampire et se sentait bien moins solitaire.

« Quel pied ! » s'exclama la princesse Volturi en rejoignant sa camarade au bord d'une rivière.

« Tu es hideuse ! »

Elle s'examina dans le reflet de l'eau puis y plongea toute habillée. Demetri approcha, sans se cacher, il s'assit aux côtés de Marie Alice et remarqua en un regard qu'Isabella était différente.

« En quoi peux-tu le voir. »

« La couleur de tes yeux change, ton odeur aussi, c'est très subtil, je te l'accorde. »

« Tu veux essayer ? »

« La prochaine fois peut-être, je suis repu. »

 **_oOo_**

Le vampire que Marie Alice désirait tant rencontrer les fit voyager encore un mois, à chaque nouvelle vision, Demetri gagnait en visibilité, il se familiarisait avec le vampire. Tout changea quand dans une chambre d'hôtel à Détroit, Marie-Alice dessina le visage de son âme soeur.

« C'est lui ? » la questionna Demetri.

« Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il s'agit de Jasper ! Bon sang si j'avais su ! »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Il m'a prêté main forte quand il a fallu faire le ménage au Mexique. Il fait partie d'un clan du sud, en lutte perpétuelle pour du territoire. Il est doté d'un pouvoir lui aussi. Aro va vous vouloir tous les deux, c'est certain ! »

Marie Alice ne voulut pas répondre à la dernière phrase.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais de lui. » le pressa-t-elle.

« Il peut influencer les émotions, si il a décidé que vous devez être heureux, vous l'êtes. Malheureusement pour lui, son don est perméable aux émotions des autres. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu au début de ce siècle, il était encore avec son clan que sa compagne dirigeait. Il m'a confié être tenté par un changement de climat. »

« Sa compagne ? répéta Marie Alice. Jamais je ne l'ai vu avec une femme ! »

« Calme-toi, tenta Isabella, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont encore ensemble. »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Même moi je sais qu'un amour vampirique est éternel ! Si il en aime une autre- »

« Elle ne l'aime pas, la coupa Demetri, elle m'a même fait des avances. Cette Maria est une opportuniste, elle garde Jasper sous sa coupe à cause de son don, j'en suis persuadé. »

« Alors tu dois pouvoir le localiser plus facilement. » réalisa Isabella.

Demetri se concentra puis sourit.

« Il est près de Cleveland, si on coupe par le lac, on le rattrapera. »

Ils quittèrent la chambre d'hôtel précipitamment et firent comme Demetri avait suggéré. Pour ne pas être vus, ils durent parcourir les deux cent premiers mètres sous la surface. Ils perdirent un peu de temps au port de Cleveland pour sortir de l'eau.

« On ne devrait pas tous s'approcher, recommanda le garde. Il se méfierait. »

Marie Alice eut une nouvelle vision, la proximité, elle le sentait, l'aidait beaucoup. Elle perdit son sourire en voyant Jasper se cacher dans une longue rue couverte, à l'affut d'une proie, ses yeux aussi noirs que du charbon.

« Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Isabella insista pour avoir plus de détail, Jasper avait soif, c'était évident, il attendrait la tombée de la nuit pour se nourrir. Marie Alice paniquait, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait cette rue couverte et par dépit, elle accosta un chauffeur de taxi qui la regarda comme si elle débarquait de Mars.

« C'est l'Arcade ! »

« Conduisez-moi là-bas ! »

« Hors de question ! Vous êtes trempée ! »

Le soleil avait entamé sa descente, les minutes défilaient et Demetri pensa avec un peu de tristesse que Jasper allait se compromettre. Si il se nourrissait dans ce qu'ils avaient appris être un immense complexe commercial en étant assoiffé, il commettrait probablement une erreur et se condamnerait, les deux autres vampires en étaient arrivées aux mêmes conclusions.

Ils attirèrent l'attention de quelques passants, une fois immergés dans la foule qui se baladait dans l'Arcade, il leur fut plus simple d'agir vite. L'Arcade était faite de verre, de fer et de bronze, la structure datait du début du siècle et n'avait subi que des changements mineurs, l'esprit Art Déco dominait les lieux. En ce samedi soir, les clients entraient et sortaient de chaque boutique ou restaurant.

Une fois Jasper repéré, Marie Alice fonça vers lui. Isabella et Demetri attendaient à une centaine de mètres mais sans aucun doute, avaient-ils aussi été repérés. Malgré le brouhaha, les deux Volturis purent entendre Marie Alice se présenter à Jasper et lui demander de la suivre à l'écart. Elle força une porte puis une autre pour accéder aux étages supérieurs du complexe.

« Je dois me nourrir. » se défendit Jasper après avoir était mené dans un bureau vide.

« Je sais mais tu ne dois pas te montrer, tu connais nos lois. »

« Comment sais-tu mon nom ? »

« Je suis accompagnée par deux membres du clan Volturi, Demetri notamment que tu as rencontré. »

Jasper réalisa que l'odeur familière n'était pas un bon présage. Il chercha frénétiquement un moyen d'échapper au garde et ignora les suppliques de Marie Alice. Les yeux de la vampire l'avaient troublé lorsqu'elle était venue vers lui. Les émotions qu'il avait détecté ne lui étaient pas si étrangères, il les avait déjà capté chez Peter et Charlotte. Sa soif pourtant ne lui laissait aucun répit et il ne put analyser très longtemps le sens de cette rencontre.

Demetri, comprenant que Jasper risquait de s'exposer en fuyant, demanda à Isabella de l'isoler. La Volturi étendit son bouclier à eux quatre et quand Jasper se calma, elle entra à son tour dans le bureau.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à ôter toutes les odeurs ? »

« Merci Isabella ! » se réjouit Marie Alice.

« Nous pouvons sortir tranquillement et aller discuter ailleurs. » proposa le garde.

« J'ai toujours aussi soif. »

Escorté par la vampire aux yeux dorés et celui aux yeux pourpres, Jasper quitta l'Arcade et dès qu'ils le purent, ils coururent vers le port. Demetri préféra suivre Jasper pendant sa chasse, qui ne dura qu'une demie-heure. En retournant auprès des deux femmes, le nomade put comprendre ce que ressentait Alice et surtout ce que lui-même ressentait.

Isabella et Demetri s'éclipsèrent pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple.

« Un jour ça nous arrivera. » commenta en souriant Demetri.

« Te voilà bien jovial. »

« Ça n'est pas tous les jours que je suis témoin d'une fin digne d'un conte de fées. »

Isabella lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de s'éloigner davantage. Marie Alice et Jasper n'avaient apparemment plus besoin de mots.

« Mission accomplie, princesse, pouvons-nous rentrer chez nous ? »

« Pars, je vais rester encore un peu, lui annonça Isabella. Je vais aider Jasper à se contrôler. »

« Tu veux dire à se sevrer du sang humain. Tu me crois si stupide ? »

« Non. »

« J'ai rencontré le fondateur de ce clan atypique. Je sais que Marie Alice veut le rejoindre. »

« Ça n'est pas condamnable. » insista Isabella.

«Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais tu sais qu'Aro l'apprendra. » la prévint-il.

« Oui, et tu oublies que je ne suis pas une prisonnière de Volterra. Je peux faire selon mon bon vouloir. »

Demetri baissa son regard, il avait eu tendance durant ce voyage à oublier qu'elle avait un pouvoir presque aussi grand que les trois rois. La princesse était aussi humble que les rois étaient arrogants.

« Je veux conclure un pacte. » déclara-t-elle.

« Avec moi ? » s'étonna le garde.

« Plus au moins, répliqua-t-elle, énigmatique. Promets que tu ne me traqueras jamais, ni moi ni tout membre d'un clan auquel je pourrais me rallier. »

« Tu me demandes la lune, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres. »

« En échange, poursuivit-elle, je promets de ne jamais révéler à Marcus que vous avez tué sa femme, toi et Félix, sous les ordres d'Aro. »

Le pacte serait entre Aro et elle, une fois qu'il aurait prit connaissance des évènements et de ces promesses, elle était certaine d'avoir l'immunité totale.

« Le message sera transmis. »

Le cœur d'Isabella se serra, sa bouche s'emplit de venin, elle avait bluffé. Elle avait des doutes sur la responsabilités d'Aro depuis le début de son existence vampirique, pourtant n'avait jamais eu la moindre preuve. Demetri venait d'avouer malgré lui, Aro ne le saurait pas. Le garde allait partir mais se ravisa et se permit une nouvelle fois de parler sans détour et sans étiquette.

« Ne deviens pas faible au point de considérer les humains comme tes semblables. »

« Je suis lasse de tuer. » lui confia-t-elle.

« Je suppose que c'est compréhensible, quoique, mais n'oublie pas qui tu es. Notre race est supérieure et- »

« Et doit rester secrète, compléta la princesse. Vivre au milieu des humains, prétendre être humaine, protéger la vie ne signifie pas être faible. Transmets mon affection à Marcus. »

« Adieu. »

* * *

 _Grace au don de Demetri, Alice a retrouvé plus tôt Jasper, donc à Cleveland et non Philadelphie. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour! Et oui un nouveau chapitre! Déjà! Je fais au plus vite pour terminer cette fic car j'ai (enfin) trouvé l'inspiration et terminé la trame de la suite de "Luxure et Prudence"..._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Marie Alice et Jasper décidèrent de se perdre dans le grand nord canadien, moins propice aux tentations pour le nomade, emmenant la princesse avec eux. Isabella fit réellement connaissance avec Jasper deux mois après leur première rencontre. Être aussi proche d'un couple de vampires amoureux n'était pas de tout repos mais son bouclier était très utile pour permettre à Jasper de ne pas craquer. Elle ne l'admit jamais mais elle était aussi rassurée de ne pas être seule quand bien même elle passait le plus clair de son temps isolée.

Jasper avait accepté le nouveau régime préconisé par Marie Alice, elle lui assura qu'à long terme il pourrait dominer sa soif et ne pas la ressentir même en présence d'humains. Elle partagea avec eux les visions qu'elle avait eu du clan Cullen, inspirant beaucoup d'espoir et la certitude que ce chemin était le bon.

Isabella partagea l'excitation de la chasse avec Jasper qui ne manquait jamais de vouloir tricher en voulant influencer ses émotions à elle. En échange, elle l'emprisonnait sous son bouclier, parfois à quelques centimètres de sa proie. Une fois la chasse terminée, Jasper n'avait d'yeux que pour Marie Alice, enfin Alice comme il aimait à l'appeler.

Isabella mit à profit cette solitude dans l'immensité du Canada. Ils avaient choisi de rester dans la province de Saskatchewan, dans l'ouest du pays, qui était constellée de milliers de lacs. Au nord, les forêts et le climat avaient découragé les pionniers et offraient un riche terrain de chasse pour les trois vampires. Ils pouvaient agir en plein jour sans craindre d'être vus, s'amuser de leur force et de leurs capacités sans plus aucune contrainte.

Marie Alice avait laissé derrière elle sa vie de charade, Jasper n'avait jamais rien emporté. Aucun d'eux n'avait d'argent, de vêtements de rechange, rien de matériel. D'ailleurs, quand ils étaient séparés, tous étaient souvent nus. Le couple avait un appétit sexuel difficile à combler quant à Isabella, elle aimait nager dans les lacs, courir entre les arbres, marcher sur la roche en sentant le vent, l'eau, le soleil sur son corps.

La princesse Volturi observa la nature au fil des saisons avec fascination. Les excursions au delà des murs de Volterra avaient été si peu nombreuses qu'elle avait failli oublier la sensation des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Elle se nourrissait plus souvent qu'à l'époque de son régime à base de sang humain. Elle avait à cœur de préserver les troupeaux de bisons et de wapitis et choisissait souvent des proies plus petites.

Deux années passèrent rapidement pour les explorateurs, deux années sans peur, sans beaucoup de tentation, sans restrictions. Alice et Jasper parvinrent peu à peu à passer quelques heures sans s'adonner à leur passion et à ces occasions, se sentant coupables de laisser seule Isabella, ils la retrouvaient et chacun évoquait sa vie passée.

Jasper raconta ses décennies dans le clan de Maria, la cruauté des guerres de territoire et les émotions intenses. Sa peau était marquée en de nombreux endroits de cicatrices de morsures, preuves des combats incessants dans le sud du continent nord-américain. Il n'avait rien vécu à part cette vie puis un couple de vampires l'avait fait douter de sa relation avec Maria et surtout de l'utilité de ces luttes incessantes. Depuis une dizaines d'années, il errait seul, loin du sud et des clans guerriers.

Alice raconta son errance dans l'attente de son grand amour et ses compagnons rigolèrent souvent de ses pérégrinations. Elle avait vécu dans chaque état des États-Unis, avait exploré la frontière avec le Canada et celle avec le Mexique brièvement. Tout le temps où Jasper résidait avec son ancien clan, Alice n'avait pu avoir de vision claire de lu,i ni d'indication sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. La traque, narra-t-elle, avait commencé au moment où son âme sœur avait décidé d'explorer le nord.

Isabella, bien qu'ayant vécu des siècles comme emmurée, eut beaucoup à partager. Elle leur parla de la vie de pachas des Volturis, des querelles, des alliances, des procès, des expéditions punitives et des rares journées où il ne se passait rien. Passionnée par rien mais ne voulant pas mourir d'ennui, la princesse avait lu chaque livre intéressant, appris les cartes du monde, les langues et les coutumes humaines.

« Tu es Juliette ? » la questionna Jasper un matin en la rejoignant avec Alice.

Isabella rabroua son amie, elle ne pensait pas que la légende découlant de sa triste vie d'humaine fut importante.

« Et tu n'as jamais aimé Roméo. » compléta-t-il après l'aveu de la vampire.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu rétablir la vérité ? Et pourquoi avoir menti dès le début ? À cette époque, dans ce contexte, tes parents auraient peut-être préféré le deuil au déshonneur. »

« Pas mes parents. Et quant à la légende, je n'ai rien su avant de tomber un jour sur un manuscrit de la pièce de Shakespeare. J'ai eu de l'aide pour enquêter, Aro en personne, et Marcus m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait aussi. L'auteur du premier poème sur Roméo et Juliette était le petit-fils de mon frère. Je n'ai pas de raison de douter. Ceci dit je ne sens aucun point commun avec Juliette. »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. » commenta le vampire.

« Et elle attend son Roméo ! Quel dommage que le don de Demetri n'ait pas pu t'aider. » se désola Alice.

« J'ai tout le temps pour le rencontrer. » plaisanta Isabella en pensant amèrement qu'une vision de plus de son amie pourrait tout changer.

Au troisième hiver de cet exil, les trois vampires reçurent une visite pas si inattendue. Alice avait prédit l'arrivée de Marcus, accompagné de Demetri. Dès qu'ils furent à cent mètres d'eux, la nature se fit silencieuse et craintive. Marcus étreignit de longues minutes sa fille, puis il se plongea dans le regard désormais doré, ignorant le couple. Demetri avait failli à sa promesse mais étant venu avec son père, Isabella le rassura sur la validité de l'accord.

« Je suis fier de toi. » la félicita Marcus.

« Merci Père. »

« Es-tu prête à rentrer ? »

« Ça n'est pas un caprice de ma part. » plaida Isabella.

« Non bien sur, mais tu es partie il y a trois ans, trois longues années sans te voir ou avoir de tes nouvelles. Je me suis inquiété. »

« Pardonnez-moi. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, après quatre siècles à mes côtés, il était temps que tu explores le monde. Maintenant que c'est fait, reviens-tu à Volterra ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu tant de choses d'ailleurs. »

Le regard peiné de son père la dissuada de continuer et à regrets, elle envisagea de retourner en Italie. Elle commença à marcher, Jasper, Alice et Demetri comprirent l'intention et s'éloignèrent aussitôt.

« Serai-je autorisée à me nourrir d'animaux ? demanda-t-elle. Aro risque de ne pas l'accepter pour ne pas influencer d'autres personnes. »

« J'en fais mon affaire, tu es notre princesse, personne n'a le droit de te juger. »

« Père, je me sens si libre ici, tout est si beau et facile. »

« Es-tu seulement en bonne compagnie ? Ce couple a du mal à se tenir tranquille. »

« Ils sont mes amis. »

« Oui je peux le sentir, affirma-t-il sans pour autant s'en réjouir. Isabella, je t'ai apporté de quoi retourner à la vie civilisée si tu le souhaites. Tu me manques mon enfant. »

« Vous me manquez aussi. » convint-elle.

« Mais ? »

« Mais j'ai l'impression de vivre enfin ma vie. »

« Et cette douleur au cœur, la ressens-tu toujours ? »

« Oui. »

« Je reste deux jours à Toronto. Rejoins-moi si tu le souhaites. »

« Au revoir Père. » répliqua-t-elle, malgré elle agacée.

Marcus ne partit pas à vive allure, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était en ça pétri d'humanité. Demetri apparut entre les arbres et copia le pas du roi. Tous deux s'enfoncèrent encore dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que les oiseaux reprennent leurs chants et les autres animaux sortent de leurs tanières.

Il avait mis les mots pour lui cacher son mécontentement. Elle n'était pas ingrate ou capricieuse mais elle se sentit tout de même honteuse de longues heures après le départ de son père et du garde. Comment se contenter d'une vie étriquée à Volterra alors que le monde était si vaste et magnifique ? En trois ans, elle n'avait rien vu quasiment, elle voulait parcourir le globe latitude par latitude, sentir le soleil chauffer différemment sa peau de marbre. Pourtant la perspective de ce voyage seule ne l'attirait guère et en toute honnêteté, elle ne désirait plus tenir la chandelle à ses amis. Son père avait déjà tout vu et malgré sa force inépuisable, il ne prendrait pas la peine de voyager, même pour elle. Avec qui pourrait-elle voyager ? Personne qu'elle ne connaissait.

« Tu vas partir ? » lui demanda Alice, en s'immisçant dans la retraite de la Volturi.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je sais déjà que tu t'ennuieras si tu y retournes. »

« Je n'ai rien décidé. » insista Isabella.

« Mais tu l'as envisagé et je l'ai vu. »

« As-tu aussi vu ce que je m'apprête à te demander. »

« Oui, soupira Alice. Jasper ne veut pas vivre aux crochets des Volturis, il est à peine sevré. Et tu sais ce que je pense de ces rois de pacotille. »

« Je me doutais de cette réponse, répliqua la princesse, faussement joyeuse. As-tu songé au luxe que tu aurais ? Le climat est agréable, non pas que ça nous perturbe. »

Alice rit face aux piètres arguments de son amie. Rien ne pourrait la convaincre d'aller en Italie. Quant à Jasper, il savait qu'il serait utilisé par Aro en permanence et plus jamais, il se l'était juré, il ne serait soumis.

« Va le rejoindre. »

« Bella, tu ne songes pas vraiment à y retourner, hein ? »

« Bella ? » releva la Volturi.

« Isabella est si pompeux. Alors réponds-moi ! »

« C'est mon clan, mon père, contra-t-elle. Je peux continuer à fuir dans le monde entier mais je n'ai nulle part où aller en dehors de Volterra. »

« Et si ils te forcent à te nourrir d'humains à nouveau ? » s'inquiéta Alice.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, j'ai confiance en mon père. »

« Tu vas tellement nous manquer Bella. »

« Je viendrais vous rendre visite dans dix ou vingt ans, promit-elle. Vous allez restés isolés encore longtemps ? »

« Jasper et moi pensons qu'il est temps de rechercher les Cullen. Sans ton bouclier, il a peur de céder a sang a compris que cette famille- »

« Clan. » la reprit Isabella, comme elle le faisait toujours quand son amie parlait comme une humaine.

« C'est une famille, elle pourra l'aider à maitriser sa soif. Ils vivent tous dans le Tennessee en ce moment. »

« Bonne route Alice. »

« Bella, s'il te plait, prends encore du temps pour réfléchir ! Il t'a laissé deux jours de délai, utilise les. »

« D'accord. »

Au bout de vingt-quatre heures néanmoins, Isabella avait pris sa décision. Elle inspira profondément l'air de la forêt et repéra Jasper et Alice. Elle s'approcha d'eux, son bouclier toujours en place depuis la visite de son père. Elle avait hâte de leur annoncer qu'elle resterait encore avec eux, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint le clan Cullen. Ensuite, elle voyagerait seule, secrètement à la recherche de son âme sœur.

« Si au moins je savais où et quand elle le rencontrerait. » se lamenta son amie.

« Ça ne sont que des suppositions. »

« Fichu don ! À quoi ça sert de voir l'avenir pour des inconnus mais pas pour sa meilleure amie ? » pesta Alice.

« Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu lui as donné une raison de se libérer des Volturis et de vouloir être heureuse, tout simplement. Le fait que tu n'aies jamais eu de vision ne fait pas de toi une menteuse. Elle rencontrera un jour un vampire et ce sera un coup de foudre, comme pour nous deux. »

« Elle mérite d'être aimée. » ajouta Alice.

« Je sais, je le lui souhaite. »

Cette vision dans ce bordel était un mensonge, elle avait douté au début mais Isabella avait vu par la suite la véracité des vision d'Alice. Alors Elle avait eu l'espoir de rencontrer ce grand amour. Isabella avait lutté en permanence contre son envie de solliciter Alice pour une autre prédiction. Trois ans qu'elle guettait sans cesse un signe d'une vision sans jamais aucun résultat. Alice lui avait menti le premier jour, en ça elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait voulu sauver sa peau face aux Volturis. Mais pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas depuis amendée ? Isabella la croyait son amie et en trois ans elles avaient tant partagé.

« Son Roméo est quelque part, peut-être qu'il la cherche aussi. »

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'Isabella soit prête à quitter son clan, avança Jasper. Ces années passées ici ont été comme une parenthèse, juste un changement de décor, une phase. Elle est la princesse Volturi. »

« Ce titre ne signifie rien pour elle. Bella n'est pas comme ça. » la défendit Alice.

« Tu ne dois pas influencer sur sa décision, elle doit penser à elle avant tout. Nous n'avons pas été très présents pour elle, c'est devenu naturel pour nous que d'être en permanence ensemble, mais elle ne peut pas le comprendre. Elle ne t'en veut pas, ajouta-t-il, ressentant les regrets de sa compagne. Elle est heureuse pour toi, pour nous. »

Isabella s'éloigna pour ôter son bouclier et venir à eux cette fois sans se cacher. Elle leur annonça son départ immédiat pour Toronto, elle ne parvenait pas à regarder ses amis en face et Jasper lui insuffla du courage.

« C'est mieux ainsi. Je sais que vous ne pourrez pas me rendre visite mais vous pouvez toujours me contacter là-bas, croyez-moi nous recevons du courrier chaque jour. J'aimerais savoir quand vous serez établis. »

« Tu vas tellement me manquer. » gémit Alice.

« Vous aussi. Prenez soin de vous, ne faites rien qui puisse attirer les gardes. »

« Promis. »

Marcus accueillit Isabella avec soulagement. Avec le garde, ils embarquèrent dans un petit avion privé pour retourner en Italie. En survolant l'océan Atlantique, Isabella ne put que regretter. Si elle avait eu un but à fouiller le monde, elle l'aurait fait même seule. Si son Roméo existait vraiment, elle aurait parcouru les continents pour enfin être avec lui. Mais ces rêves n'étaient rien de plus, des chimères, une utopie. Cette douleur au cœur signifiait peut-être autre chose.

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de leur escapade canadienne? Je ne suis jamais allée alors d'avance pardon si j'ai dit des bêtises sur la province de Saskatchewan, j'ai quand même passé une heure à lire sur ce pays!_

 _Alice n'a jamais eu de vision lors de sa première rencontre avec Isabella, à cause du don de celle-ci, j'y reviendrais dans un chapitre à venir. Isabella repart à Volterra, vous en pensez quoi ? Se pourrait-il que son Roméo y soit? Ou bien ne fait-elle que s'éloigner un peu plus ?_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour! merci encore pour vos reviews!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Dans l'avion, Marcus insista pour qu'Isabella s'habille selon la coutume à Volterra : une longue robe de velours rouge sang, un long manteau noir. Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon élaboré et accrocha l'emblème de son clan autour de son cou.

Ils atterrirent près de Volterra sur un terrain privé, une voiture les attendait et ils firent vite à monter dedans car le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Dix minutes plus tard, Isabella pénétra dans la forteresse et comprit rapidement que son retour allait être célébré.

« Père. » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Tu les connais, ils saisissent chaque occasion pour donner un banquet. »

« Je ne peux pas y assister. »

Marcus soupira, lui aussi déçu de l'attitude de ses frères mais plus encore par les complications que le nouveau régime de sa fille provoquerait. Dans la grande salle où ils trônaient, deux grandes tablées avaient été dressées, la centaine de touristes ne pouvaient pas se douter qu'une fois leur repas terminé, ils seraient le dessert de vampires.

Isabella salua Aro et Caius qui lui souhaitèrent un bon retour à la maison, leurs épouses, plus démonstratives mais tout aussi hypocrites, la prirent dans leurs bras et lui firent promettre de tout leur raconter. Jane et Alec lui adressèrent un signe de tête, le minimum requis, quant à Félix, il lui décocha un clin d'oeil.

Aro avait tenté de la rapprocher avec un de ses gardes, voulant la lier plus fortement au clan mais l'amour ne pouvait pas se provoquer et Marcus avait catégoriquement refusé ce projet. Depuis, Isabella se protégeait de tous à Volterra sauf de son père.

Le festin dura deux heures tandis qu'en coulisses, les vampires fêtaient aussi le retour d'Isabella et elle n'avait pas besoin du don d'Aro pour comprendre que ça n'était qu'une mascarade. Ils se réjouissaient surtout du sang qui bouillonnait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le pire était qu'ils avaient tous déjà les yeux flamboyants de rouge, signe qu'ils s'étaient nourris moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

Au signal, les vampires pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, leur approche furtive n'inquiéta pas les touristes, la plupart étaient trop saouls pour ça ou encore endormis après s'être goinfrés.

« Mes amis, laissons Isabella se servir la première. » proclama Aro.

« Tu sais déjà que je ne bois plus de ce sang-là. » murmura-t-elle non pas pour ne pas être entendu de tous mais pour réprimer sa colère.

« Oh ! J'avais oublié ! » mentit le roi.

Il lui sourit puis se tourna vers Marcus, son regard déjà rougi ne laissa aucune autre option à son frère que de participer à ce festin. Isabella s'enfuit et atteignit sa chambre avant que les cris ne résonnent dans toute la forteresse.

Il se passa de longues heures avant que l'odeur soit moins tentante. Elle sauta à la nuit tombée de sa fenêtre et chassa, se reput, elle tua des dizaines de bêtes de toutes tailles, aveuglée par sa soif et sa rage. Sa vie à Volterra serait bien plus morose qu'avant mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant. Le temps oeuvrait partout sauf sous les toits du château.

 **_oOo_**

Aro la laissa un mois ruminer dans son coin, il était exaspéré mais pour rien au monde il ne perdrait sa contenance. Il était le maître de l'hypocrisie, personne ne pouvait être certain si il mentait, si il jouait, si il était sincèrement heureux. Marcus lui raconta le minimum de son intervention, il dut se contenter des pensées de Demetri.

Isabella était si peu coopérative, il avait trouvé cela charmant au début, il s'était mis au défi de la rendre plus « civilisée » et sociale, il avait échoué. L'échec ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire et il n'avait pas renoncé à la soumettre à sa loi. Il avait accepté la vampire dans son clan, dans ses rangs, dans sa famille même par pitié pour Marcus et pour que son frère ne se tue pas. Quatre siècles plus tard, Isabella était toujours aussi secrète et solitaire.

« Amène-la moi. » ordonna-t-il à Félix.

Isabella ne protesta pas, elle attendait ce moment depuis son retour. Elle ne s'étonna pas d'être menée dans la bibliothèque privée d'Aro. Lorsque le garde les laissa seul, Aro invita la princesse à s'assoir.

« Explique-moi mon enfant pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rapporté ces deux vampires. »

« Ils n'étaient pas coupables, je n'avais aucun droit de les faire enfermer ici. »

« Bien sur que non, tu aurais du les convaincre de se joindre à nous. Ai-je besoin de te dire que leurs dons auraient complété parfaitement la garde ? »

« Non, j'en suis consciente et je leur ai proposé de venir ici. Ils viennent à peine de se rencontrer, ils sont encore dans cette phase ou le sexe et la chasse occupent tout leur temps. » rétorqua Isabella sans cacher son impatience.

Aro lui tourna autour excessivement lentement, il se permit de toucher ses cheveux, testant son don sur elle.

« Toujours sur la défensive. » lui reprocha-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas une bonne recrue pour toi Aro. »

« Tu as ta place ici, je te l'assure. Parle-moi de ces nomades avec qui tu es restée. »

Isabella s'exécuta mais passa sous silence le détail des dons.

« Tu as forcément du en être témoin. »

« Le don de Marie Alice ne fonctionne pas sur moi lorsque j'ai mon bouclier. Je l'ai ôté une fois et elle m'a vu revenir à Volterra seule. Le don de Jasper n'a aucun effet, bouclier ou non. »

« Je vois. Si seulement nous pouvions juste étudier ces dons. »

« Aro, n'oublie pas notre accord. » se décida Isabella.

Il était temps de jouer cartes sur table.

« Tu es une Volturi. »

« Je pourrais rejoindre ton ami si mon appétit est ingérable ici. »

« Ta lubie te passera. J'ai moi-même essayé le sang animal en voyant le contrôle déjà grand de Carlisle. C'est immonde. »

« Aro, il n'y a aucun motif pour t'approprier mes a-, Marie Alice et Jasper. »

« Tes amis. » devina-t-elle.

« Oui. Je ne le permettrais pas. »

Aro rit pour ne pas se fâcher réellement, jamais Isabella ne l'avait défié ouvertement.

« Ils ne sont pas au-dessus des lois. »

« Ils seront prudents. » assura-t-elle.

« Ne voudront-ils pas venir te voir puisque ce sont tes amis ? »

« L'environnement ici ne leur conviendra pas. Mais je les reverrai, j'ai beaucoup aimé voyager avec la garde. »

« Tu envisages de te joindre à des missions ? » s'enquit Aro.

« Non, juste voyager encore. »

 **_oOo_**

Les semaines suivantes, Isabella relut ses livres de géographies avec plus d'attention, elle avait décidé de faire le tour du monde et elle s'y préparait activement. Sentant sa fille sur le départ, Marcus passait le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie. Il ressentait déjà le manque quand elle partirait et se résolut à la suivre même lors de sa chasse, en pleine journée car c'était plus exaltant.

Pour la première fois, Isabella garda son bouclier en place en présence de son père. Ses instincts dédiés à la traque, elle oublia même la présence de celui-ci jusqu'à ce que repue, elle s'arrête.

« C'était assez divertissant. » plaisanta Marcus.

« Oui ! C'est un défi que de surprendre la bête au dernier moment. La première fois j'ai chassé, mes vêtements étaient tâchés et abîmés. »

« J'aurais aimé voir ça. »

À cet instant, elle ressentit comme de l'indifférence pour Marcus. Elle ne lui voulait pas de mal mais l'amour filial qu'elle avait toujours ressenti n'existait plus. Elle devina alors qu'avec son bouclier elle empêchait le pouvoir de Chelsea de fonctionner. Tandis que le roi continuait à parler, elle ôta son bouclier puis le remit en place plusieurs fois jusqu'à ne plus écouter.

« Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-elle, blessée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

« Pour te protéger. » répondit Marcus, qui avait deviné les expériences de sa fille adoptive.

Isabella s'éloigna sous le coup de l'aveu. Il savait depuis le début que leur affection était artificielle, peut-être même l'avait-il lui-même demandé. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'aux remparts de la ville, se cacha dans les ombres des tours et se faufila dans la forteresse des vampires. Aro répondit à sa requête et la rejoignit dans la salle du trône. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle que de se cacher encore.

« Dites-lui d'arrêter. » exigea Isabella.

« Ma chère, ne te crois pas encore victime du mauvais sort, des dieux ou que sais-je, lui répliqua avec condescendance Aro. Tu n'étais liée qu'à Marcus, tu aurais pu partir quand tu veux. »

« Dites-lui d'arrêter. »

« Soit. Mais qu'est ce que cela change ? Tu es une Volturi, nous ne t'avons pas forcé quand Marcus t'a ramenée. Tu étais reconnaissante qu'il t'ait épargné et vengé de ce garçon qui t'avait enlevée. »

« Je ne renie pas qui je suis, je tiens à Marcus mais pas autant que je l'aurais cru. »

« Vas-tu voyager ? Reviendras-tu un jour ? »

« Je veux ma liberté. »

Aro la jaugea, il appela ensuite ses frères pour décider. Caius et Marcus prirent place à ses côtés, l'un avec une joie cruelle et l'autre avec honte.

« Vous avez entendu sa requête mes frères. Marcus ? »

« Rendons-lui sa liberté sans jamais renier ses droits en tant que princesse, qu'elle choisisse ou non un autre clan. »

« Caius ? » enchaîna Aro sans commenter la première réponse.

« Isabella a un rôle au sein de notre clan, elle l'a accepté il y a bien longtemps et ne s'est jamais plaint. Ce changement d'humeur ne reflète peut-être qu'un caprice mais en ce qui me concerne, elle est liée à jamais à Volterra et doit y rester fidèle. »

« Sans surprise c'est à toi de trancher, s'empressa de dire Isabella. Souviens-toi de notre accord. »

« Ma chère, je pense que tu surestimes la promesse arrachée à Demetri sans mon consentement. » lui rétorqua-t-il, narquois.

Les gardes entrèrent à leur tour au grand complet, Isabella remarqua le geste d'Aro et modifia son bouclier pour que personne ne puisse s'approcher d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de le montrer, elle avait pu tester une nouvelle capacité au Canada en voulant stopper un glissement de terrain lors d'une averse. Elle repoussa son bouclier de tous les côtés et les vampires trop proches d'elle se retrouvèrent violemment jetés contre les murs.

« Je suis inatteignable, mon don n'est pas que défensif. » se força-t-elle à pavoiser.

« Tu trahirais ton propre clan pour une simple histoire de lien ? » cracha Caius.

Isabella ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son regard doré se posa sur Chelsea, celle qui avait le pouvoir de lier quiconque ou de séparer. Elle fut aussitôt entourée des autres gardes mais c'était dérisoire et inutile.

« Voyons voir un instant qui est loyal ? Ça sera mon cadeau d'adieu. Aro ? »

Chelsea se sentit attirée vers la princesse et d'un geste, Aro empêcha toute résistance. Sous son bouclier la garde ne put plus exercer son pouvoir, chaque fil invisible était coupé. Isabella était anxieuse, elle achetait sa liberté en manipulant Aro, lui en avait conscience évidemment. Chacun savait pourtant que l'occasion était trop belle pour que lui ne la saisisse pas. Aro était arrogant et se prenait pour dieu, il vivait pourtant entouré de gardes car il ne se sentait et se sentirait jamais en sécurité.

Isabella n'avait pas besoin d'assister à l'inquisition des Volturis. Chaque vampire serait soumis au don d'Aro et si ce qu'il lisait ne lui plaisait pas, il demanderait à Jane de donner une leçon au traitre. La princesse retourna dans sa chambre et mit fin sans regrets à son titre. Elle empaqueta ce qu'elle voulait garder, la robe qu'elle portait le jour où elle fut mariée de force et transformée en vampire, le collier que sa mère lui avait offert le soir du bal, quelques livres, ses faux papiers italiens et américains, de l'argent. Elle s'habilla ensuite d'une jupe longue et d'un chemisier à manches longues, noir tous deux. Elle se força à prendre le collier des Volturis, ça pourrait lui sauver la vie un jour.

Chelsea avait observé sans rien dire la princesse redevenir un sujet commun de ce royaume. Elle l'avait enviée des siècles durant et sans son don, des complots auraient réussi à faire tuer cette peste. Être prétentieux, arrogant, était la norme à Volterra. Face aux vampires du monde, il fallait asseoir leur autorité, leur droit de juger et de condamner. Ça n'était pas avec la pitié, avec la clémence que leur secret pouvait être gardé.

En quelques minutes, Isabella était prête à commencer à vivre pour elle sans mensonges, sans manipulations. Marcus restait le seul capable de lui faire regretter ces siècles à Volterra. Elle ne pouvait le haïr pour l'avoir transformée et mit fin à sa solitude, c'était égoïste mais elle avait eu quelques joies grâce à lui et ensemble, ils avaient pu supporter le poids de cette vie royale. Si par chance, un jour elle trouvait l'amour, le grand amour, comme Alice l'avait trouvé auprès de Jasper, elle pourrait remercier Marcus pour la première fois. Était-ce une folie que de vouloir à tout prix aimer. Y-avait-il dans le monde un Roméo qui l'aimerait ?

* * *

 _Vous voilà rassurées, elle n'a fait que passer à Volterra ;-) Prochaine étape: à la recherche de son âme soeur. Où va-t-elle le trouver selon vous?_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour! merci encore pour vos reviews! Désolée par avance pour les fautes, je relis mais si vite car j'ai envie de vous livrer au plus tôt la fin de cette fic._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **7**

« Mais tous ces artistes l'ont décrit, chanté, peint, ça signifie qu'il existe ! »

« Je n'en doute pas mais c'est très romancé. Prends Roméo et Juliette par exemple. Ils sont si jeunes, inexpérimentés et en l'espace de quelques jours, ils s'aiment et se tuent. Dans tous leurs tourments, ils n'ont connu que quelques heures de bonheur, le reste fut attente et souffrance. »

Bella haussa les épaules avant de répondre. Elle n'allait sûrement pas contredire son camarade sur ce point.

« Roméo et Juliette ne sont pas représentatifs des œuvres romantiques, dit-elle, je n'ai jamais aimé cette pièce. Mais si tu te limites au répertoire de Shakespeare, j'ai bien peur que tu n'apprennes jamais rien sur l'amour. »

Alistair soupira, cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout et il regrettait d'avoir accepté de voyager avec cette vampire aux yeux dorés. La seule raison qui l'avait convaincu était qu'elle le protégerait, elle lui permettait de voyager sans laisser aucune trace. Dieu que la route vers l'Écosse lui paraissait longue.

Même si elle était impatiente de trouver l'amour, Bella se doutait qu'il arriverait selon le bon vouloir du destin ou serait mis sur sa route par hasard. Sans savoir où chercher, elle parcourait à allure humaine le chemin vers les États-Unis. Son contrôle ne lui avait pas encore fait défaut. Elle avait traversé en voiture l'Italie et la France avant de monter sur un bateau et traverser la Manche. Elle avait pris plaisir à accueillir dans sa voiture humains et vampires pour quelques minutes ou ou quelques heures.

À son arrivée à Douvres en Angleterre, elle avait du voler une nouvelle voiture puis arrivée à Londres, elle avait « reniflé » et découvert plusieurs vampires mais l'un d'entre eux avait attiré son attention car deux siècles et demi auparavant, elle avait participé à une traque. Alistair savait s'évader, elle avait dû user de son pouvoir pour le capturer et le rassurer. Une fois les présentations faites et la démonstration de son don, Isabella avait proposé de le conduire où il le souhaitait. En acceptant, il n'avait pas réalisé que sa chère tranquillité serait autant perturbée.

« J'ai été curieux moi-même des humains, confia-t-il. L'amour pour eux est rarement sincère, il ne dure que quelques années au mieux. »

« La vie pour eux est difficile, les mœurs ont évolué mais l'amour n'est toujours pas la première raison à une union. »

« Que tu est naïve Bella. »

« Sans parler des humains, enchaina-t-elle un peu vexée, j'ai été témoin de l'amour entre vampires. Il n'y a rien de plus fort. »

« Alors toutes ces bêtises sur la culture anglaise n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour me séduire ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Non, si tu avais été mon âme-soeur, je l'aurais senti aussitôt. »

« Il paraît. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas connaître l'amour ? Tu ne serais plus seul, tu aurais un but. »

« Mon but est de me cacher de ces satanés Volturis, crois-moi, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. »

« Ça ne me paraît pas très judicieux de te cacher dans les Highlands, ils se douteront que tu recherches la solitude. »

« Occupe-toi de nous amener, je m'occupe du reste. »

Il ne voulut plus discuter ensuite et après quelques heures, il décida de la faire s'arrêter au pied d'une montagne et sans un au revoir, il disparut. Isabella fit demi-tour, elle hésitait encore à prendre l'avion et ses réserves d'argent ne lui permettrait pas d'en acheter un pour elle. Elle ne regrettait pourtant pas d'avoir refuser d'être escortée par son père.

 **_oOo_**

La traversée de l'Atlantique se fit en bateau et en tant que passagère clandestine. Bella ne se croyait pas assez forte pour jouer la comédie humaine très longtemps. Au rythme des turbines, malgré le bruit constant et métallique, elle passa son temps à lire enfin des romans d'amour. Ce qui n'étaient que foutaises et inventions quelques années plus tôt avaient désormais des relents de vérité. Qui pourrait capter l'amour véritable dans une phrase ? Personne mais ce qu'elle lut lui donna encore plus d'espoir.

Après ces journées et ces nuits solitaires, Bella débarqua à New York et la première étape de son périple américain serait chez les Cullen. Malheureusement, elle ignora où ils vivaient, elle espérait qu'au moins Alice et Jasper les aient déjà trouvés.

Elle ne put que s'en remettre à son flair, après tout cinq vampires vivant ensemble dans la ville était si rare qu'elle avait la certitude de les débusquer. Et si ses amis étaient parmi eux, elle reconnaîtrait leur odeur.

La côte est ne donna aucun résultat, Bella ne prit pas la peine de visiter les États du Sud, Alice lui avait dit que les Cullen vivaient là où il ne faisait pas soleil souvent. Après les treize premières colonies, elle s'enfonça dans le continent. Elle pouvait « visiter » un comté voire deux en une nuit et avoir le temps de chasser avant l'aube. La journée, elle perfectionnait l'air d'être humaine.

Bella retrouva la piste d'Alice dans le Montana six semaines après avoir débarqué aux États-Unis. Enfin elle l'avait trouvée, se réjouissait-elle ! Hélas la maison qui avait abrité non seulement Alice mais six autres vampires était vide, désertée. Au matin, Bella se rendit dans l'épicerie la plus proche et tout achetant du pain et du lait, elle questionna le vendeur.

« La maison sur Fordstreet me paraît superbe, elle est à vendre ? »

« Oui depuis une semaine. La famille qui y vivait est partie précipitamment. »

« Étrange. »

« Ça vous pouvez le dire mademoiselle... ? »

Bella chercha en une seconde un nom de famille, jusqu'alors écourter son prénom avait été suffisant. Swan, décida-t-elle en apercevant un cygne sur un paquet de savon.

« C'est vraiment dommage, le docteur était efficace et bon, sa femme était serviable. Regardez. »

Il lui tendit un journal et pointa une photo. Elle reconnut Carlisle Cullen, il était dans un hôpital, en blouse blanche et serrait la main au maire, selon la légende de la photo. Bella s'attarda sur le cliché, elle sonda les autres visages mais ni Alice ni Jasper n'étaient présents. Puis elle reçut un choc, un jeune homme se tenait en retrait, la mine sombre.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais plus si lui c'est le frère du médecin ou le neveu de sa femme. » lui répondit l'épicier.

« Ils sont de la même famille? » questionna-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Elle avait évidemment envisagé que son âme sœur puisse être un humain et elle n'avait pas pu décidé si elle le transformerait. Mais si son cœur ne lui mentait pas, si cette douleur qu'elle avait pu mettre en sourdine depuis trente ans s'était réveillée à la vue de cette photo, ce dilemme n'avait plus lieu d'être. Son âme-soeur résidait avec le clan Cullen, elle connaissait le prénom du seul célibataire de la famille, Edward.

Elle sortit de l'épicerie, marcha lentement dans la rue puis déposa ses achats devant une maison. Elle se faufila ensuite dans la maison qu'avaient occupée les Cullen et traqua l'essence d'Edward. Pourquoi étaient-il partis si vite ? L'un d'entre eux avait-il succombé à la tentation du sang humain ?

Il n'y avait que quatre chambres et chacune avait hébergé un couple. Elle monta dans le grenier et inhala à pleins poumons. L'odeur d'Edward était partout, sur le fauteuil face à l'unique fenêtre, sur les étagères qui avaient surement plié sous le poids des livres, sur la couverture et sur l'oreiller abandonnés sur le lit.

Son odeur était délicieuse, enivrante, Bella se souvenait parfaitement de la photo mais elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pris ce journal pour contempler encore et encore le visage d'Edward. Le cliché ne pouvait de toute façon pas rendre justice à la beauté du jeune homme, elle savait qu'elle serait éblouie en le voyant. Elle serait émerveillée par chaque caractéristique que chaque vampire possédait. La banalité d'une peau pâle et impénétrable, le commun d'une grâce de chaque mouvement, la force ordinaire, tout était plus beau et admirable chez Edward, elle ne pouvait croire le contraire.

« Je t'aime déjà. » murmura-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

 **_oOo_**

Elle avait du apprendre les odeurs des autres membres de la famille. Elle suivit leur trace facilement après ça, elle pesta de devoir encore se déplacer en voiture le jour alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, courir à toute vitesse.

Edward, s'était-elle souvenue, avait le don de lire dans les pensées. Il était certain qu'à l'instar d'Aro ou Jane, il ne pourrait pas lire les siennes à cause de son bouclier. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prêté plus d'attention quand Aro leur donnait des nouvelles du clan Cullen ?! Il aurait voulu les surveiller en permanence mais n'avait jamais eu aucun prétexte pour cela. Il avait du s'en remettre aux rares lettres que Carlisle envoyait, notamment pour annoncer une nouvelle addition à son clan. Des cinq membres, Edward était le seul doté d'un pouvoir mais si Alice et Jasper se ralliaient, le clan serait très puissant et une menace aux yeux des Volturis. Bella était par avance soulagée de pouvoir tous les protéger.

Elle abandonna sa voiture en découvrant que la trace se prolongeait dans la réserve naturelle de Yellowstone. Elle se mit à courir avec autant de plaisir qu'au Canada mais avec un but cette fois-ci. Elle prendrait le temps plus tard d'admirer la faune et la flore, les Cullen se trouvaient à quelques kilomètres seulement. Après avoir quitté la forêt, elle longea la route nationale 189 puis la 191 toujours en courant. La piste se stoppa dans la ville de Boulder, ils étaient là, tous les sept. Refoulant sa peur d'être rejetée, Bella retourna vers la ville plus au nord, Pinedale, cambriola une boutique. Elle choisit le modèle en vitrine, une robe rouge pâle, elle ne s'encombrerait pas du chapeau noir à voilette. Elle vola aussi des sous-vêtements et des escarpins. Elle se lava dans l'arrière boutique, se coiffa puis s'habilla.

La nuit, déjà bien avancée, lui permit de ne pas attirer l'attention et elle courut à petite foulée sur la route. La famille Cullen s'était établie à l'écart, dans une maison de plein pied, assez grande mais modeste et ancienne. Bella avait gardé en place son bouclier, elle hésitait encore à la façon de procéder. Elle sonnerait et se présenterait ? Ça paraissait simple, Alice était présente, elle reconnaîtrait son odeur et accourait. Ce qui inquiétait la vampire était sa rencontre avec Edward.

Voulait-elle être entourée d'étrangers quand elle poserait son regard sur lui pour la première fois ? Supporterait-elle d'être dérangée quand elle chercherait dans le regard aimé la preuve qu'elle était son âme sœur ?

Bella renonça à une rencontre collégiale, elle s'éloigna vers le lac en prenant soin de ne pas se salir sur les chemins de terre.

À deux kilomètres de là, alors qu'il devait supporter le babillage d'Alice sur son idée d'agrandir la maison et d'en faire un ranch, Edward entendit une voix l'appeler. Il crut à une blague puis au hasard. Personne aux alentours de leur maison n'était éveillé à cette heure-ci, les autres membres de sa famille étaient réunis dans le salon. La voix continua de l'appeler, elle lui demandait de la rejoindre, suppliante et impatiente. Il se leva et alors qu'il quittait la maison, Carlisle lui demanda où il allait. Edward réalisa qu'il n'entendait plus les pensées de sa famille.

« J'ai besoin d'air. »

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, déclara Jasper. Je ne ressens aucune émotion émanant de lui. »

Alice fit taire son compagnon et leur sourit à tous.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Edward n'entendit plus rien ensuite à part la voix mélodieuse et féminine qui le séduisait à chaque mot prononcé. Il ne sut pas où aller, la voix résonnait dans sa tête, il n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait cette femme.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Pour toute réponse lui parvint une odeur inconnue et entêtante. Il se lança à la poursuite du vampire qui l'appelait, ça n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il n'aperçoive une silhouette au bord du lac.

* * *

 _Alors... ? Ça vous a plu? Isabella est devenue Bella Swan, elle a rencontré Alistair et a réussi en quelques semaines à trouver la famille Cullen. Comment imaginez-vous la rencontre des deux âmes soeurs ? Deux chapitres publiés en une journée! Ça mérite bien une review, non? La suite arrivera demain sans doute._


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour! merci encore pour vos reviews! Voici le dernier chapitre! Un court épilogue suit_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Une semaine plus tôt_

« Juste le temps qu'il s'adapte. » promit Alice.

« Il en a pour des décennies à se sevrer, il est différent de nous. Les autres n'ont quasiment jamais goûté le sang humain, Jasper n'a connu que ça pendant près d'un siècle. »

« Edward, je sais qu'il peut y arriver. Il faut juste que tous les deux nous le surveillons. »

« Et que je reste cloitré avec vous deux ? Non merci ! Tu as débarqué avec lui il y a un mois à peine et notre vie est chamboulée ! »

Edward allait accepter, il le savait et Alice le savait aussi, cette dispute n'était que le prélude à une grande amitié. Pour autant il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être proche du couple car même si en apparence ils étaient tous les deux réservés et peu démonstratifs, Edward pouvait en permanence lire leurs pensées et aussi voir les visions d'Alice. Les deux nouveaux membres de la famille n'étaient pas prudes.

Jasper avait succombé quelques heures plus tôt et avait tué un fermier qui s'était blessé. Incapable de résister au sang, il n'avait pas écouté Alice et elle n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Les yeux redevenus cramoisis, Jasper avait envisagé de fuir avec sa compagne mais Carlisle était parvenu à le rassurer et le convaincre de ne pas baisser les bras. La famille complète devait aider Jasper, c'était la consigne.

Edward n'était pas particulièrement déçu de devoir déménager de Boulder mais les pensées moroses de Jasper étaient difficiles à entendre. Rosalie, elle, en voulait au nouveau venu et Emmett, dépité, était parti se goinfrer de sang d'ours avant leur départ à tous. Carlisle et Esmé étaient les parents patients et compréhensifs, ils avaient ouvert leur maison et leur cœur au couple sans craintes. Ils n'avaient aucun reproche envers Jasper.

Alice regarda son frère adoptif ranger ses affaires quand elle aperçut un exemplaire de « Roméo et Juliette ».

« Tu sais que j'ai rencontré la vraie Juliette ? »

« C'est une fiction. » contra-t-il.

« Oui mais ça vient d'une histoire vraie. Elle s'appelle Isabella et elle vit chez les Volturis. »

« Tu veux dire que la princesse Volturi est Juliette ? » lâcha-t-il, pas le moins du monde convaincu.

« Tu la connais ? »

« Tous les vampires civilisés savent qui est Isabella, rétorqua-t-il, condescendant. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, Carlisle l'a aperçue quand il était à Volterra. Va préparer tes affaires Alice, nous devons faire vite. »

 **_oOo_**

Alice n'avait pas pu espérer une meilleure issue à la solitude de son amie et de son nouveau frère. Elle aurait pu y penser elle-même si elle n'avait pas été aussi accaparée par Jasper.

Lorsque Edward sortit de la maison, comme envoûté, elle devina pourquoi son compagnon ne pouvait plus rien ressentir. Seule Bella était capable d'isoler une personne ou un vampire. Comment avait-elle su qu'Edward était son âme sœur ? Elle avait hâte de connaître toute l'histoire.

« Un nouveau membre pour notre famille. » informa-t-elle les cinq vampires qui la dévisageaient avec impatience.

« Edward aurait rencontré sa moitié ? » osa espérer Esmé.

« J'en ai bien l'impression. »

Esmé et son mari partagèrent un sourire plein d'espoir. En voyant celui qu'il considérait comme son fils errer sans se croire digne d'être aimé, Carlisle s'était reproché chaque jour de l'avoir transformé avant l'âge adulte. Esmé avait été transformée après Edward mais son amour pour Carlisle et surtout sa nature maternelle l'avait désignée comme une mère de cœur. Tous deux portaient un regard fier sur leur famille mais s'agissant d'Edward, ils craignaient de le voir à jamais solitaire et morose. Ils avaient appris à s'en remettre aux visions d'Alice, elle leur avoua tout de même que ça n'était qu'une intuition, le don de Bella l'avoir toujours empêchée de voir son avenir.

 **_oOo_**

Edward n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait mais une chose était certaine, la douleur familière dont il souffrait depuis son éveil à cette vie de damné avait cessé brusquement. À la place, son corps commençait à se réchauffer, ses yeux étaient débarrassés d'un voile qui avait teinté toute chose d'ennui. Sous un ciel sans lune, il pouvait distinguer la raison de sa guérison, la raison même de son existence. La solitude, les regrets et les doutes trouvèrent enfin un antidote.

Il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi son cœur se mit à vibrer alors qu'il avait été témoin par deux fois des retrouvailles d'âmes sœurs. Même si leur première rencontre étant antérieure à sa transformation, il était présent quand Esmé avait ouvert ses yeux rouge rubis. Seul le deuil de son enfant l'avait empêchée les premières années d'écouter son cœur. Il avait été aux premières loges quand Emmett avait posé ses yeux sur Rosalie et l'avait prise pour un ange. Il avait entendu les pensées pures de son frère et celles, émerveillées, de sa sœur. Et malgré ce savoir, il ne pouvait à cet instant pas mettre de mots sur ces sensations.

Bien sur il s'agissait d'amour, évidemment qu'il aimait déjà celle qui chantait presque en l'appelant. Il y avait plus, un lien présent depuis toujours et qu'il n'avait pourtant pas été capable de comprendre. C'était elle qui l'avait trouvé, elle était venue jusqu'à lui, elle avait su avant lui que leurs vies devaient se dédier l'une à l'autre. Elle lui disait de venir à elle, de ne pas avoir peur, d'écouter son cœur. Il avait donc encore un cœur en état de marche, ou plutôt son cœur fonctionnait enfin.

Il approcha lentement d'elle, par peur que son rêve ne s'évanouisse. Leurs regards dorés se juraient déjà leur adoration. Pouvait-elle être là pour lui ? Il n'était rien qu'un vampire solitaire, un corps sans âme qui avait renié son clan et joué à dieu. Il ne méritait pas d'être aussi béat, et plus que tout, elle ne méritait pas de l'aimer lui.

« Edward. » l'appela-t-elle de vive voix.

Il osa aller au plus près d'elle, il ne rêvait pas, elle était réelle, vampire, son égale, la moitié qu'il lui manquait toutes ces années.

« À cause de toi j'ai souffert sans répit depuis le 14 septembre 1918. » lui déclara-t-elle sans une once de reproches dans la voix.

« J'ai eu aussi mal, ça s'est arrêté quand tu m'as appelé. » parvint-il à dire.

Il lui sourit, elle-même savait que c'était la première fois qu'il souriait aussi sincèrement car c'était aussi sa première fois. Et quand elle posa sa main sur la joue douce et tiède d'Edward, il savait qu'elle touchait un homme pour la première fois car c'était aussi sa première fois.

Elle tourna autour de lui, elle voulait le découvrir sous toutes les coutures, s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Il se laissa faire en savourant le regard fiévreux qu'elle posait sur lui. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il réprimer son besoin de la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser pour des siècles ?

« Dis-moi ton nom. » la supplia-t-il.

Bella hésita, elle ne lui mentirait jamais. Elle était « célèbre » dans leur monde, prendrait-il peur en découvrant son identité ?

« _Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom._ » paraphrasa-t-elle Juliette sans le réaliser.

« Isabella. » comprit-il.

« _Appelle-moi seulement ton amour et je reçois un nouveau baptême._ » cita-t-elle cette fois-là Roméo.

« _Ô céleste, céleste nuit ! J'ai peur, comme il fait nuit, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, trop délicieusement flatteur pour être réel._ » récita Edward dans le rôle de Roméo.

Elle lui sourit encore, amusée et émue, elle qui détestait tant ces vers hier encore, elle les chérissait puisqu'il les avait lus et appris, puisqu'il les disait avec sincérité et amour.

« _Je déposerai à tes pieds toutes mes destinées, et je te suivrai, monseigneur, jusqu'au bout du monde._ » lui promit-elle.

« Isabella, je t'ai attendue si longtemps, tu n'étais qu'un rêve interdit, une utopie grisante. Je veux te garder pour toujours auprès de moi. » jura-t-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Elle s'y glissa et posa ses lèvres là où son cœur silencieux vivait plus que jamais.

« C'est plus fort que l'amour, que le bonheur, mon éternité prend enfin un sens, murmura-t-elle en se noyant dans les prunelles d'or semblables aux siennes. Ces siècles de solitude et d'amertume, ces trois dernières décennies de souffrance, je ne les regrette pas puisque je devais t'attendre. Et je t'ai attendu, mon cœur et mon âme encore purs de tout désir, de tout amour. »

Edward repoussa encore le moment merveilleux de leur premier baiser, il devait prouver sa sincérité.

« Ma vie était un minuit éternel et immuable. Pour moi, c'était inévitable, il serait toujours minuit. Et pourtant le soleil se lève, là maintenant, au milieu de ce minuit. »

Elle lui présenta ses lèvres, comme on sacrifiait autrefois une vie dans les temples païens. Il accueillit l'offrande, aussitôt ivre par la douceur de ces deux pétales délicates.

* * *

 _Je suppose que vous avez toutes lu « Midnight Sun », la dernière réplique d'Edward en est extraite._

 _Les répliques en italique sont extraites évidemment de « Roméo et Juliette », Acte II Scène 2_

 _Marre d'écrire « je t'aime », je n'y trouve plus l'émotion nécessaire ces derniers temps dans mes écrits..._

 _C'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Non pas de lémon j'ai dit ! L'épilogue suit._


	10. Épilogue

**LA VRAIE JULIETTE**

* * *

Épilogue

Soixante ans s'étaient écoulés comme une seule journée pour les quatre couples de la famille Cullen. Depuis que Bella les avait rejoints, ils avaient souvent tiré leur révérence aux yeux des humains pour ne vivre que de leur passion, égoïstement et librement. Il fut des années où ils ne se voyaient pas, il fut des endroits de ce continent et des autres où ils se croisèrent, s'arrêtèrent ensemble, repartirent séparément. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait coupable, ils étaient persuadés qu'un jour ils enfileraient à nouveau leurs costumes d'humains.

Soixante années furent nécessaires pour apaiser un tant soit peu leur ardeur. Chaque couple accepta de se rejoindre et essayer cette charade que leur père tenait tant à jouer. Les six jeunes gens de cette famille atypique s'inscrivirent au lycée de Forks, dans l'État de Washington, ils n'avaient pas encore la volonté de vivre plus que quelques heures par jour sans pouvoir succomber à leur désir. Carlisle, seul, choisit de devenir à nouveau médecin, enchaînant de longues heures de travail.

Bella, Alice et Jasper furent informés d'un pacte secret entre la tribu indienne et leur clan, ils l'acceptèrent sans surprise et la trêve perdura. Bella était tout de même curieuse, ses siècles à Volterra lui avaient permis de découvrir d'autres créatures imaginaires pour les humains pourtant bien réelles. Mais jamais encore, elle n'avait vu de modificateurs.

À l'issue d'une chasse entre filles, comme l'avait réclamé Alice pour resserrer leurs liens, Bella s'aventura le long de la frontière avec les Quileute. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, un gros loup roux s'approcha en grognant. Son bouclier résisterait à aussi à cette créature, elle en était persuadée.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis juste curieuse. » promit-elle.

Le loup la toisa quelques minutes puis alla à l'abri de son regard pour changer de forme. En le voyant, Bella eut un choc. Ses souvenirs d'humaine avaient disparu mais lui, cet indien, venait de faire ressurgir une image.

Face au mutisme du vampire, Jacob Black sourit, narquois. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un représentant de la race ennemie, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Cette femelle était parfaitement inoffensive, il n'aurait aucun mal à la déchiqueter, se targua-t-il en se postant face à elle.

« C'est toi qui devrait trembler. » ricana-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea tellement qu'il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Bientôt, tous deux perçurent un autre vampire arriver à toute vitesse. Edward qui se trouvait en permanence sous le bouclier de sa compagne, même à des dizaines de kilomètres, avait fait au plus vite. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne risquait rien mais il avait perçu les pensées vindicatives de l'indien.

« Il me rappelle Roméo. » murmura-t-elle à l'attention seulement de son unique amour.

« Celui qui- »

« Il a les mêmes cheveux longs et noirs, la peau un peu plus foncée mais le même regard arrogant. »

« Eh ! » s'écria Jacob qui ne trouvait pas cette rencontre si instructive que ça.

Edward enlaça Bella et sans un mot pour le Quileute, ils partirent vers leur maison. Bella mit de longues heures à chasser ses élans de colère et ses envies de meurtre. Ce garçon n'était pas celui qui l'avait blessée quatre siècles plus tôt mais son visage avait ravivé des mémoires d'outre tombe.

« Je te ferai oublier, je te le jure. » lui dit Edward quand plus tard il put se prouver qu'il était le seul à pourvoir la faire vibrer et gémir.

Les baisers de son amante apaisèrent son corps mais ce furent ses pensées partagées qui tuèrent les doutes.

 _Personne n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que je t'aime_ , jura-t-elle silencieusement.

« L'éternité, toute l'éternité, rien que l'éternité. » répondit-il.

Elle acquiesça avant de l'embrasser et de les faire plonger avec délectation dans leur parfaite éternité.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _C'est fini !_

 _Jacob a fait une apparition et c'est tout ! C'était "lui" Roméo en quelque sorte._

 _Vous avez reconnu les dernières lignes ? Oui j'ai aussi mis un peu de « Révélation » dans cet épilogue._

 _J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! C'est la dernière occasion de le faire ! SVP REVIEWS_


End file.
